The Administrative Core is responsible for the day-to-day management of all administrative and financial aspects of the program project as well as the coordination and integration of program components. In addition, it fosters effective interactions between Program Project Principal Investigators and co-workers. Core A, ensures through the Steering Committee, that the services of scientific Core B are prioritized and effective in providing state-of-the-art technology, collaboration and guidance to Program Project Investigators. The core also administers the program of visiting scientists and consultants, a weekly seminar program, an annual mucosal immunology symposium and the yearly visit of the External Advisory Committee which enhances the programs goals of maintaining a creative, dynamic and productive scientific environment. Core A is also responsible for maintaining and implementing a relationship with research administrators at Harvard Medical School, Massachusetts General Hospital, Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center and the Departments of Microbiology at the University of Massachusetts and Division of Gastroenterology in the Department of Medicine at UCLA. The Grants and Contracts Coordinator in charge of the core is responsible for following HMS regulations and those of the NIDDK including annual reports and non-competing renewal submissions. These duties are handled through the Executive Steering Committee and the Grants and Contracts Administrator to assure smooth oversight of the projects and locations in three different academic centers.